


After a Hunt

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car washing, Dean's POV, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Written in Dean's POV, the three of you spend time relaxing after a tough hunt. Nothing but fluff.





	

Written in Dean's P.O.V.

I always enjoyed a good hard hunt. There was something about going after those son's of bitches and taking them down. Knowing that you had saved a few more people from a death to horrible to imagine. While others might not agree, including Sam and Y/N, throwing punches, and fighting the monsters to me was the best way to release some steam, taking out all of my aggression.

This hunt was no different. A family of ghouls that lived off of families around the town's cemetery. When I had heard how they kept a couple of girls, draining them over the course of a month, I could wait to get my hands on them. And when I did, they rued the day they ever met Dean Winchester.

Now here we were, the three of us heading back to our shared hotel room, sore, covered in blood and who knew what else. Wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening and night relaxing. No doubt Sam would return to his research, looking for a new job for us. Y/N, it was always hard to know what she was going to do. There were hunts were she wanted nothing more than to lay on the bed, forgetting about the rest of the world. Other hunts, she would pull me to the bar where we would drink and dance the night away. I never minded those nights. Any excuse to have my hands on her, to feel her skin under mine was a great way to spend the time. Then there were the times, usually after a bad hunt, that she used me to forget. Often times Sam would notice the look in her eyes and take off, saying he needed to check something in the library. As soon as he was gone, Y/N would pounce. It was always rough, and fast, so unlike our usual lovemaking, but I didn't complain. I wanted to be there for her, any way she needed.

But after today's hunt, she seemed different, more carefree. Maybe it was because we managed to save the girls before the ghouls could drain them dry. Maybe it was because she had been the one to finish off the last ghoul. But I had a feeling her attitude today had nothing to do with the hunt, but with our conversation the night before. We had both been sitting on the hood of the Impala, a beer in our hands as we stared up at the sky. Leaning back, she was nestled against my chest, both of us content to sit there, enjoying each other's company. 

"Dean." She had finally whispered, and I glanced down to see her eyes sparkling up at me. "I love you."

It had been the first time either of us had been brave enough to say those words. While we had been together for over a year, the word love had never been brought up. Maybe because we knew we were hunters, and love never seemed to work out for hunters. Or we were afraid to jinx the only good thing we had going on. But hearing her say those words for the first time had my heart rate speeding up, and I froze. Just for a minute but it was long enough for her to frown, and pull away from me, tensing up. 

I had cursed under my breath, before grabbing her and gently pulling her closely to me again. "I love you too." I had started to say, but she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Dean, don't. Please don't say the words unless you truly mean them." She had begged me, my heart breaking for how insecure she had sounded.

Cupping her cheek with my hand, I had done the only thing I could think of. I had leaned down, pressing my lips softly against hers. "I mean them. So damn much. And I've wasted so much time not saying them. But it's true. I love you. More than this car we're sitting on. Please believe that!"

She had, and we had spent the rest of the evening basking in the fact that those three little words were no longer hanging in the void between us. They had been spoken, and brought us even closer together than before.

And now, here we are, twenty four hours later, and I can see the slight change in her. Even though she had gotten beat up by one of the ghouls, she still had a smile on her face, and an extra bounce to her step. As she went into the bathroom, Sam glanced at me. "What's going on with Y/N? She seems happy."

"We talked last night. Said something the two of us had been afraid to admit." I told him, and he nodded, understanding easily. 

Instead of waiting for my turn in the bathroom, I opened the door, surprising her as she stepped into the shower. 'Dean!" She had shrieked, making sure I quickly shut the door behind me. Stripping as I went, I joined her in the shower, enjoying myself fully as I helped her wash the grime away from every square inch of her body.

Soon we were both squeaky clean, and I handed her one of the fluffy white towels. Throwing on a shirt and a pair of boxers, I went back out into the room, giving her a chance to dress. Sam was gone, a note saying he was walking down to get some food, and would be back soon. 

As I lounged on the bed, Y/N came out, wearing a pair of cut off shorts, and a royal blue tank top. Walking over to me, she leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. "I'm heading outside. I'll be back in a bit."

"You need company?" I asked her, and she just shook her head, giving me a smile before walking outside. Turning on the TV, I became immersed in a cheesy cop show, the sound soothing me into a seldom taken nap.

The sound of the door opening and shutting had me sitting straight up in bed, reaching for the gun that I had yet to place under my pillow. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Sam sitting fast food containers on the table, but Y/N wasn't back yet. "You see Y/N?" I asked, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"Look for yourself." Was Sam's reply as he pulled out his chicken wrap from the bag. Walking over to the window, I pulled open the curtain, almost drooling at the scene in front of me. Y/N had somehow found a hose at the motel, hooking it up to a water source, along with a bucket. She was busy soaking the Impala with water, and I couldn't hold back the chuckle as she doused herself as much as she was the Impala. With my mouth suddenly dry, my hand gripping the curtain tight, I could only watch as she leaned over the hood, a sponge in her hands, her shorts riding up her long legs as she began the tedious task of washing the dusty hood. "Look at that. My baby's washing my baby." I said gruffly, tearing my eyes away from the scene for a second to look at Sam, who just shook his head at me. 

With one more glance out the window, I was striding out the door, straight to where Y/N was. "Dean!" She exclaimed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice so soon! I was wanting it to be a surprise!"

Without a word, I took the sponge from her, tossing it to the waiting bucket before I pulled her soaking wet body tight against mine. Pressing my lips to hers, I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, letting me take what I wanted. When I finally pulled away, she looked up at me with her amazing e/c eyes. "Dea, I'm wet! You're going to get wet too!"

"That's okay." I said. "I don't mind one bit." I told her, before capturing her lips with mine once again.


End file.
